Los recuerdos prevalecerán
by BolitaLand
Summary: Y ahora me encuentro aquí, solo rezando por ti... pidiendole a Dios que me deje estar a tu lado por mas imposible de realizar... Pésimo Summary D: Yaoi, PrusiaxEspaña.


OneShot de Gilbert x Antonio, si, pareja que nadie conoce D: o talvez si y somos pocos Dx -muere- En fin, espero que disfruten de esta asquerosidad de Fic~

Disclamier: Hetalia no me pertenece ;__; si hubiera sido así hubiera de creado a Chile & España tendría mas protagonismo ;___;

No mas rodeos y comencemos~

S T A R T ~

Su nombre resonaba en mis oídos, sus besos aún los sentía, su presencia ya no...

Recuerdo las veces en que peleábamos pero todo se solucionaba con un abrazo, beso o... un simple _discúlpame_. Es imposible olvidar en la extraña manera en que nos conocimos, le agradezco a Dios por haber hecho que nos encontráramos, realmente le agradezco por todo. Me acuerdo cuando tuvimos aquellas noches de amor, donde la habitación se llenó de lujuria, todo a escondidas. Tú odiabas a aquel italiano, aunque no lo reconocieras odiabas que él pasara tanto tiempo conmigo, hmp, pequeños celos que me encantaban.

Pero todo se acabó... ahora me encuentro pensando todas las cosas que hicimos juntos... y recuerdo todo lo que me diste, te extraño Gilbert...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se formaron muchas guerras tras la unificación alemana durante el siglo XIX, todo esto hacia que me preocupara demasiado... a veces pensando lo peor pero no, no debía pensar en eso él saldría bien de todo eso. El teléfono de mi casa comenzó a sonar y respondí, era tu hermosa voz.  
-Antonio...  
-¡Gilbert! ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Estás bien? ¡Te he extrañado mucho!  
-Ich liebe dich... ich liebe dich, vergib mir.[*]  
-¿Q-Qué dices Gil?...

Escuché unos sollozos a través del teléfono me estaba preocupando, realmente me estaba preocupando. Así no era él.  
-...N-No...  
-¿Dime, ¿Donde estás?  
-En... Alemania... -Los sollozos se convirtieron en llantos.- P-Pero...  
-Ahora mismo iré, te amo demasiado, te adoro. Nos vemos.  
-¡Pero! -Colgué, no quería escuchar sus reclamos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Te acuerdas cuando me retabas y me decías que no debía hacerlo nunca mas, pero claro muchas veces eran por _tonteras_ y me salvaba haciéndote pucheros... Quiero volver a aquellos días.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegué a la zona en donde debería estar Gilbert... Dios mío, todo estaba destrozado, le pedí a Dios que se encontrara sano y salvo. Fui a su casa pero no estaba, corrí desesperado donde Ludwig.  
-¡LUDWIG!-grité eufórico.  
-¿España?... ¿Qué haces acá? No sabes que...  
-¡Sí! lo se perfectamente pero... -Lo agarré del pescuezo.- ¡¿Donde está Gilbert?!  
-...Él...

No... no, no ¡NO! No puede ser, no lo creo ¿Dios por qué? Dime... ¿Por qué haz hecho esto?... Llegué al lugar en donde se encontraba, lo vi y rompí el llanto, me llevé mis manos a mi boca aún sin creerlo... Dios santo...  
-¡¡¡GILBERT!!! -Se encontraba tirado al lado de un auto, estaba herido, cubierto por completo de sangre. Corrí hacia él y tomé con mis brazos su cabeza para poderlo ver mas de cerca.- Mi... a...amor t-tú...  
-He... He... -Vi sus rubís ojos, solo que ahora estaban más rojos de lo normal. Lloré.- Maldición, no llores Toño-Posó su pálida mano en mi mejilla, la besé demasiadas veces.  
-Como, ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?! En este estado... ¡Hay que llamar a una ambulancia rápido! -Me desesperé al ver grandes cortadas en su pecho.  
-No Toño... -Me sonrío inocentemente-Mi vida como país...  
-¡NO! No, yo sin ti...  
-Cálmate, perdóname ¿Crees que me hace feliz el dejarte acá sufriendo? Tú sabes cuanto te amo y no...-Tosió sangre- He... yo sabía que esto llegaría algún día, lo supe desde el momento en que llegó Lud... Pero solo perdóname, se feliz crece y... Vuelve a ser el invencible Imperio español.  
-Gilbert, yo...  
-... Bésame, por favor -Intentó acercarse a mis labios pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas a si que me acerqué a él a posar mis labios delicadamente, abrazándolo y acercándolo mas a mi. Me abrazó con debilidad. Yo estaba destruido pero el pensar que ahora mismo lo tenía en mis brazos, tan cerca de mi, eso me hacía sonreír, aunque sea un poco.  
-Quiero que... Ah aún no asimilo que me... moriré -Dijo cabreado- Quiero que me olvides, ya que... -Le te tapé inmediatamente su boca.- ¿Q-Qué?  
-No te pienso olvidar... te recordaré por siempre... No digas eso que... me hace sentir mas triste.

No me dijo nada pero asintió, comenzó a toser más de lo normal y a escupir más sangre, mi blanca camisa se había teñido de un color carmesí. Lo abrasé y me recosté a su lado, quería sentir por última vez su presencia, olfatear su blanca cabellera, darle pequeños besos y limpiarle su machando rostro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que hicimos cuando éramos un poco mas jóvenes? Yo aún la recuerdo.

_-Naa~ mi querido Toño, ¡Juremos que por siempre seremos los países más poderosos!  
-No creo poder jurar eso, ya que mi Imperio está...  
-Kesekese... tienes razón entonces... ¡Que estaremos siempre juntos y que siempre pero por siempre que molestaremos a las personas~!  
-Hahaha, esta bien, lo prometo._

Nunca lo olvidaré, nunca... también me dijiste "Olvidame" pero ahora me encuentro rezando por ti en la solitaria Iglesia. Todos se han ido.

_Padre Nuestro que estás en el cielo..._, te ruego que cuides muy bien de este hombre ¿Esta bien? Yo lo cuidé por muchos años, así que... te lo dejo en tus manos. Él ama las wurst aunque no creo que coma allá arriba. Aprovecho de pedirte perdón, se que dices que el hombre se debe enamorar de una mujer pero te pido perdón... yo... yo lo amaba, lo amo y lo amaré, talvez aparezcan otras personas en mi vida pero quiero decirte que Gilbert será el que he amado más en toda mi vida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrí mis ojos lentamente dándome cuenta de lo sucedido, mis ojos lloraron de nuevo. Acerqué mi dedo cerca de su nariz y... no respiraba... Primero lo tomé con tranquilidad pero después no aguanté más y lloré desesperadamente sobre su helado cuerpo, acaricié su mejilla, cayendo en aumento mis lágrimas.

Decir "Olvidar es fácil" es una gran mentira, especialmente si se trata de algo así. Es tan horrible, vivir, hacer unos maravillosos recuerdos y después perder todo así como así.

Vi como se llevaban tu cuerpo, me hizo sentir que al soltar tu mano me olvidaría de ti... tenía miedo, miedo de olvidarte, sentí miedo de todo. Me quedé sentado al lado en el lugar en que te encontré, estaba en shock hasta que escuché una voz.

-Se fuerte, Antonio Fernández Carriedo.-Me miró con algo de tristeza el que... había _matado_ a mi amor mas grande en el mundo.  
-... Lo... Lo se, Ludwig -Le miré llorando y le pregunté- Él, ¿Él estará bien?-Hablé como si fuera un niño pequeño que no entendía sobre estos temas.  
-Sí, lo estará... -Me abrazó y le correspondí llorando como nunca, nombrando varias veces el nombre de Gilbert. Pensando en lo hermoso que fue todo y no lo malo. Solo tendría recuerdos buenos sobre ti...

Te amo Gilbert Weilschmeidt  
Nunca te olvidaré, siempre estarás en mi corazón... Siempre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?D: fic creado en base de un rol de esta maravillosa serie~ 3

Solo hay que ponerle mas amor a esta parejita *-*


End file.
